User blog:Lord Loss/Discussion of the Week: Deserts
Welcome to Discussion of the Week: Deserts! Again, Discussion of the Week: 3rd Generation Pelagii was pretty popular last week; I'm convinced this DotW format is a good one. However, I think it'll work best if I keep things fresh and focus on something completely different each week... and with that in mind, Deserts! Old Desert '''Appeared in: MH, MHF, MHFU I must admit, I think the Old Desert a pretty good start. It does what I think all the best MH environments do - squeeze as much variety into the areas as possible. The sandy are zones are certainly that - big, sandy, expansive, with only scattered hardy trees and maruading packs on Genprey - but the rocky canyon-esque bits are nice as well. A clap on the back to the guy (or girl) who came up with the idea of a freezing, subterranean water-filled cave. If only something more interesting than Plesioth lived there... Best Monster to hunt here?: EDIT: I'm hearing a few calls for Copper Blangonga and Plum Daimyo, as well as others like Monoblos or Diablos. Desert Appeared in: MHF2, MHFU, MHFO Well, I like the Desert, but I wouldn't say it was my favourite place to hunt. Perhaps it's intentional, but it always seemed a bit... bland to me. There's also the fact that it whole-sale copies the Old Desert - two big sandy expanses, a cooler rocky segment, freezing, subterranean water-filled cave - they all turn up again. Best Monster to hunt here?: I've got to go for Tigrex. He just seems wonderfully fitted to this area; it gives him space to run and his colour scheme actually works reasonably well with all the orange/yellows/browns of the scenery, IMO. Sandy Plains Appeared in: MH3, MHP3rd, MH3G I do have quite a big soft spot for the 3rd generation areas, on the whole. Sandy Plains isn't my favourite, but it's still... OK. It's got two big expansive sandy areas (what, is it law that all the Desert areas HAVE to have those?) but there's no subterranean cavern for a change. There's still a fairly good variety of stuff going on, though - I like the more-temperate-than-usual areas near the base-camp of the map, Barroth's boggy area is quite different (although surely that water would have evaporated by now?). The Jaggi nest area is OK if a bit token, there's a cool cave area but there's no reason to ever, ever, go in it... but the monster rest area is quite nice I suppose. Tranquil, with a pretty pool. Best monster to hunt here?: Maybe Barroth or Barioth Subspecies, I think they represent the area quite well. __NOEDITSECTION__ Questions *"Deserts? Really? Are you running out of ideas already?" **"No. There's a crapload of weapons and monsters and other things I've got plans to cover, but some of us like to discuss the relative merits of the different areas in MH and I'm afraid you'll just have to live with it. Geography doesn't get nearly enough representation on the internet these days." *OK, the huge gaping crack between the two Sandy Expanse areas of the Sandy Plains was probably caused by a river eroding it down, but what about a huge, vertical walled hole that borders Area 5 of the Desert? It's rather weird. *Feel free to suggest your own 'Best monster to hunt here:'s. *The Tower 3 came back for Tri G, against most expectations. Which of these 3 areas would you most like to see again in a future MH game? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts